Bill Foster
|gender = Male |title = Doctor |affiliation = (formerly) Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. (formerly) |movie = ''Ant-Man and the Wasp |comic = |actor = Laurence Fishburne Langston Fishburne (young) |status = Alive}} William Barrett "Bill" Foster is a biochemist and Berkeley professor who previously worked with Hank Pym on Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H.. History Early Life Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H He worked with Hank Pym on Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H.. During the project, Bill was able to grow to at least 21 ft.Ant-Man and the Wasp Meeting Ava Starr He met Ava Starr when she was a child. He became her surrogate father after the death of Elihas Starr and vowed to help find a cure for her condition. Despite his protection, he wasn't able to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. from running tests on her and turning her into a killing machine. Stealing Pym's Portable Lab He showed up at Ghost's lair after she'd restrained Scott, Hope, and Hank. He revealed to them the reason why he was helping Ava and how they needed Janet van Dyne's quantum energy to cure her. After their escape, Ghost threatened to kidnap Cassie Lang and use her as ransom in exchange for the lab. Bill threatened to walk away from the whole situation if she did that. Personality Bill is an exceptional and intelligent scientist on par with Hank Pym enough for the latter to consider him his rival. He however resented Hank for his ego and trying to fire him. He hated Hank, as shown when he helped Ghost with her plans and showed concern for her. He also treated Ava like his own daughter and refused to leave her side when asked to and also tried to reason with her when her plans went to extreme, hinting that he had morals. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Size Manipulation': Using technology developed by Hank Pym, Foster was able to grow his body to giant size, up to 21 feet. Abilities *'Master Scientist': Bill was an accomplished S.H.I.E.L.D scientist, working with fellow scientists Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne. He had a solid background on Quantam technology, and worked with Hank Pym on Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Ava Starr/Ghost - Adopted Daughter and Temporary Enemy Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Employers **Elihas Starr † - Former Colleague **Catherine Starr † - Former Colleague *Hank Pym † - Former Colleague and Temporary Enemy *Janet van Dyne † - Former Colleague *Hope van Dyne/Wasp † - Temporary Enemy *X-Con Security Consultants **Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary Enemy **Luis Trivia *In the comics, Bill Foster was the second individual to hold the mantle of Giant-Man, and the fourth Goliath, or Black Goliath. He was also the former husband of Claire Temple, which he divorced in order to focus in his career of superhero, and a supervisor of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. He lost his life at the hand of Ragnarok, a cyborg clone of Thor, during the Civil War. Behind the Scenes *James Prince was a photo double for Laurence Fishburne in the role of Bill Foster. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Pym Particles Users Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Consultants Category:Villains